Contemporary operating systems are primarily designed for personal computer use, which tends to create complexity when attempting to couple additional computing machines to the personal computer. For example, for many computer users it is a difficult task to establish a connection between the user's personal computer such as a laptop and the user's Smartphone (herein considered a computing machine with mobile telephone capability), even when the two computing machines both run operating systems from the same operating system vendor.
Further, consider a user working with locally networked computers. Even thought the computers are networked, they are disaggregated with respect to resource sharing. For example, each computer system has its own mouse and keyboard, and in general the user cannot seamlessly use the mouse and keyboard of one computer with another computer, (e.g., without manually changing the wired or wireless connections).